Til Death do us Part
by Rachelean
Summary: This is going to be my lengthy grand finale for season 5 of Rookie Blue. Continues where To the Good Times left off.
1. Chapter 1

Sam awoke with a start. He was sitting up in bed. He looked around quickly. _3:04 am_

Andy was working the night shift. Sam shuddered slightly. He was covered with sweat.

_What in the world did I dream?_

He had no idea but the fear from it-the deep gripping suffocating fear still engulfed him.

Sam walked to his bathroom and splashed water over his face trying to calm himself. He glanced to where Boo Radley was sleeping. Usually the pup calmed him but this was deep deep within; an ominous foreboding that something terrible was looming.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed quickly.

Andy picked up right away.

'You should be asleep Swarek."

Sam searched for his voice.

"You on patrol?"

He could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"With Price."

Sam pinched his nose and nodded.

"We're stopping to get coffee here soon."

"I'll meet you."

* * *

Ten minutes later Andy walked casually into the 24 hour store and studied the available coffee before reaching for a cup. And all the sudden Sam's arms were around her waist and he was pulling her into a hug. For a moment Andy relaxed into him before pulling back and staring at him.

"What's wrong?"

Sam tried to smile and shrug it off but Andy raised an eyebrow and he motioned for her to follow him to a side window where they could talk privately while keeping an eye on Chloe.

"I just…can't sleep."

Andy grinned and kissed him.

"I love you Sam."

Again he tried to smile.

"I love you Andy."

Andy was beaming; she loved how husky his voice got every time he told her he loved her.

She nodded towards the patrol car.

"I have to go."

Sam nodded.

"See you when I get off?"

Sam nodded again.

"I work in the afternoon."

Andy nodded and kissed him again before heading towards the coffee area.

"Andy?"

She looked back.

"Be careful out there."

Andy smiled and headed for the register.

* * *

Sam threw his keys on the nightstand and lay down on his bed again. After a long moment he switched off the light.

After a few minutes he eyes grew heavy and he thought he heard someone calling him from far off.

_"Sammy! Sammy!"_

_Sam sat up and looked around before leaning for the light switch._

_He gasped when he turned it on. _

_Jerry!_

_Jerry walked towards him a huge smile on his face. _

_"Sammy!"_

_Sam stared at Jerry unable to voice something-what was it-Jerry couldn't be here. But why?_

_Jerry stared at him._

_"What's wrong Sammy?"_

_Sam shook his head._

_"You're…you're…"_

_Jerry's smile froze._

_"Dead?"_

_With those words Jerry contorted before his eyes and was covered with blood he laughed but it wasn't him it was the cab driver's voice. Sam caught him as he fell but Jerry fell through him to the floor and as Sam knelt in beside him Jerry gripped his arm._

_"You have to save me….I'm going to die."_

_Before Sam could form words Jerry transformed into Andy and she stared into his eyes. _

_"Save me Sam. Save me..."_

_And then the death rattle and she was gone. _


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Sam Swarek had been crabby lately was like saying the ocean was big. And that was with everyone barely working with him because the D's had such an overload of cases.

Him and Callaghan could not get along about anything-which Sam got the feeling was because despite Andy's insistence that Luke had moved on the man just was not handling the engagement well.

He got on Sam's tail about everything that wasn't by the book to the letter and with Sam that was quite a lot. Almost daily Frank was pulling one of them into his office.

Truth be told, Sam wanted to go back to street duty. He wanted to keep an eye on Andy-to be her partner again and have the satisfaction of knowing he had her back. He knew Frank would not-could not-even consider it as short staffed as 15 was.

He was exhausted and his temper was running rampant. It was all he could muster not to snap at Andy half the time. The irony of it was-it was Andy that was keeping him up.

Every night there was some variation of Jerry morphing into Andy and Andy dying. Every night Andy died as he gazed helplessly on. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her-he just watered it down to nightmares about Jerry. That Andy got so she didn't press him for more.

He had finally decided to try something and made an appointment with the shrink for a few days from now. Oliver's wedding was two weeks away now and the man was in high heaven.

As it happened though the next earth shaker had nothing whatsoever to do with Jerry or Andy.

Oliver was on patrol with Andy. Luke-thank heaven-was in court. Peck and Wes were on desk duty. Diaz and Price were patrolling together.

Sam leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose.

He had never been so exhausted in his life.

Sam sighed and tried to calm his racing mind. _Maybe if he just got away with Andy for a weekend…_

A pounding on his door interrupted him. Sam jerked up and scowled.

"WHAT?"

Chloe poked her head in.

_Seriously? Of all people…_

"Price. I'm busy."

Chloe shut the door behind her and walked to Sam's desk.

He stared at her incredulously.

"Me and Chris got a 911 on gunshots fired."

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"And you came here why?"

"We found a Jane Doe."

Sam sighed.

"Homicide?"

Chloe shifted uncomfortably.

She came around the desk and Sam stared at her wondering what in the world she was planning.

_If she sat on his lap he was going to punch her. _

She beckoned him with a finger and Sam stared at her.

"I need to tell you something."

Sam sighed irritably.

"Where is Diaz?"

Chloe stamped a foot.

"I'll explain just please…"

Sam sighed and leaned so she could whisper in his ear.

Sam jolted and stared at her. Chloe nodded and Sam jumped up.

"Who knows?"

"You, me and Chris."

Sam nodded.

"Where-"

Chloe shook her head.

"I don't know."

Sam nodded.

"Price wait for me by the patrol car."

With that he left and pounded the door of Frank's office.

A few minutes later he was running out of the building Gail and Wes staring after him in puzzlement.

Sam flipped open his cell as his slid into the passenger seat and motioned for Chloe to start driving.

"Andy?"

"Yeah?"

Sam searched for words.

"Is Oliver with you?"

Andy recognized his tone.

"Uhh-he's getting us lunch."

"Good. Andy, Diaz and Price just found a Jane Doe-homicide by the looks of it…Andy…it was Zoey."

He heard her gasp.

"What? Who would-"

Sam spoke again quickly.

"Andy there's something else-someone ID the shooter…"

"And?"

"Celery."


	3. Chapter 3

Gail watched as Oliver came in through booking and rushed to Frank's office.

The conversation clearly was not going well.

Oliver sat suddenly in a chair and put his head in his hands.

Man she wished she knew what was happening. After Swarek had left the station it had been chaos.

Everyone rushing around, all she had heard were rumors that Zoey was dead.

That seemed confirmed when three girls were escorted in. She recognized them as Oliver's girls.

Gail sighed as a wave of pity hit her and decided to see what she could do for comforting them.

* * *

Sam slammed his cruiser door and nodded at Andy as she walked towards him.

"Where's Oliver?"

She walked close before replying.

"Frank brought him in, he didn't know anything."

Sam nodded approvingly.

"Good. How are you?"

Andy nodded that she was fine. She bit her lip before speaking again.

"I don't think she did it Sam."

Sam studied her carefully.

One thing he knew about Andy was how idealistic she was. He loved her for it but it drove him crazy.

He decided against snide remark and kissed her cheek lightly.

"I know."

An hour later he had decided Andy was completely right.

Something weird was going on…Celery was nowhere to be found by anyone and the person who had ID her seemed just a little too eager.

This felt like a framing…but who would frame Celery.

"SAM!"

Sam spun to where Andy was frantically motioning to him from a corner of the crime scene.

Sam leaned in for a closer look and then shook his head and moaned.


	4. Chapter 4

"Two women were ones no more, if you want her to live its goodbye Oliver."

Sam shook his head and stared at the words again.

They were scratched into the sidewalk.

Andy searched his face.

"You think it's because of Celery being a-"

Sam nodded curtly.

"Most don't care that much but apparently someone in Celery's group does."

Andy stared at him.

"But where would they take her? And how would they know if Oliver does say goodbye?"

Sam glanced around uneasily.

"They'll watch."

Andy swallowed hard.

"Are you okay?"

Sam nodded and studied the woman before him for a moment.

"You better get back to the station. Frank will be done with Oliver and they might need the squad."

Andy nodded and walked away.

Oliver was shook up…really really shook up.

His wife of 15 years was dead.

She had been his ex but still his wife.

Now it was just him and the girls.

He had known instantly Celery wasn't involved but Sam's call still relieved him.

Everything had been going good and now this was thrown in.

Noelle had volunteered to take care of the girls while he helped sort this out.

He was going over every detail in his mind. Every moment with Zoey that could have led to this. Every conversation with Celery every person they had seen when they were together.

The images began to swirl before him and it hit him. The woman he was in love with-was going to marry-Was in danger. Was at the hands of a cold blooded killer and he had no idea how he was going to help her.

Oliver sat in his cruiser and leaned his head against the wheel as silent sobs shook him.

* * *

Sam almost swore when a car pulled up and blonde woman walked towards him. _Jo!_

He would rather have Callaghan.

Luke would have to be in court today.

That man couldn't do a single convenient thing he was sure.

She looked at him snidely.

"Detective."

He just stared at her with a glower.

"Can I see your notes?"

"No. Look at it yourself."

Jo threw her hands up in expiration.

"Swarek, we are supposed to work together here."

Sam crossed his arms and chuckled.

"I prefer not to _work_ with you."

Jo colored slightly.

"That was years ago Swarek and I don't know why you care anyway, she probably was cheating on Luke for you anyway."

Sam feigned a smile. He had never wanted to hit a woman so badly. But this…_thing_…he wanted to slap her. He just shoved his notes towards her.

Jo smirked.

"Oh look, he didn't deny it."

Sam stared at her.

"Andy would never be _that_ woman, even if I would have let her. So watch what you say about my future _wife_."

Jo just raised her eyebrows.

"We done talking?"

She nodded.

"Good."


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry guys-I was not liking this turn especially well so I decided to wrap it up and move on.

* * *

Frank had temporarily assigned all the D's without pressing cases to the Zoey/Celery case. Jo and Luke were combing the crime scene for evidence while Traci and Sam were leading the search for Celery.

Oliver had been pulled and was just taking care of his girls. The rest of 15 were working around the clock in the manhunt that was taking place.

Eventually the case broke through and the hostage situation was discovered.

A group of overly zealous wiccans had taken Celery hostage is hopes of changing her mind about Oliver. After a freakishly bizarre showdown she was recovered without serious injury and the group was put behind bars.

Oliver and Celery had a lot to talk about but eventually together with the girls had decided things should continue on. Zoey was buried and along with her much of the pain of Oliver's past years with her was gone too.

He had loved her-and loved her truly. He was sorry the woman he had married-had children with laughed and cried with was no more, he mourned for her as truly as a husband could but when it was all said and done a peacefulness remained…a solace that it was over even though a shadow and an ache would remain.

And with those thoughts he sat up in bed and took a deep breath.

It was his wedding day.

Oliver brushed a tear from his face and sighed at a knock on his door. Sam poked his head in.

"Sleeping in?"

Oliver glared at him and Sam smirked.

"Found someone who wants to see you."

Oliver raised his hand in exasperation.

"Sammy I said no-"

Sam had left and another head poked in.

Oliver grinned.

"Epstein!"

Dov smiled soberly.

He held out a hand to Oliver.

"Congratulations and-"

Oliver shook his head.

"-Save it."

He embraced Dov briefly and blinked a tear away.

"Collins back to?"

Dov shook his head.

"He uh…didn't want to."

Oliver nodded.

"You should find Price and let me get ready. Sammy!"

Sam poked his head in again.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be helping me."

Sam stepped in with a sandwich and lemonade.

"I am."

Oliver raised a victory fist.

"Yes! Sammy you are the best."

Sam smirked.

"I know."

Oliver ate the food but for the first time in his life barely tasting it.

Sam held out his tux and stared at him.

Oliver wiped his hands carefully on a towel.

"Do you remember my first wedding?"

Sam made a face and Oliver nodded.

"Right, right, I forgot; First big undercover."

He was fumbling as he tried to button his shirt.

"I can't even believe we are here-at this point. It feels…do I know what I'm doing?"

Sam nodded without a beat.

"Yes."

Oliver was trying anything to calm himself which at the moment was rambling.

"And soon it will be you."

Sam's eyes lightened at the thought. He smiled involuntarily for a moment before holding Oliver's tie out.

Another knock sounded at the door and Chris stepped in with a pan.

"I thought you might need a muffin."

Oliver clapped him on the back and nodded his thanks.

The next hours were a blur to him. The ceremony was going to be outside-Celery's wish. The weather was perfect-at least he thought so but he honestly didn't know.

His girls were here-somewhere-Izzy was maid of honor and the younger girls were flower girls.

He vaguely heard the background music. _Lost in this Moment._

The music changed and Izzy walked down the aisle…there was a pause and there she was and Oliver felt like he was soaring.

* * *

Sam was trying desperately hard to watch the ceremony and remember the duties of best man but he kept finding his gaze on the slender brunette near the front. As Andy's gaze caught his for the umpteenth time and her mouth curved into that adoring smile he felt his heart flip flop and wished this was their day.

Wished he was hearing those vows come out her mouth. Wished he was putting that ring on her finger. Wished he was the one being told to kiss the bride. Wished she was being introduced as Mr. & Mrs. Sam Swarek.

Then it was over the reception was underway, there were toasts, cake cutting and then dances began. Sam lingered behind waiting for Andy. She beamed as she walked up.

"I wish it was today."

Sam caught her hand and nodded as they walked.

"Me too."

Sam gently tugged her to the dance floor.

Andy raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like to dance."

Sam looked sternly at her.

"Yeah well, you owe me one."

Andy grinned and let him lead her out.

Sam felt like he was melting being this close to her. He pulled Andy gently to him and for a long moment they just gazed at each other. Sam closed the distance with a gentle lingering kiss and then brushed his lips to her ear.

"I love you Andy McNally."

Andy smiled at his tenderly whispered words.

"I love you Sam Swarek."

She giggled.

"Who knew I would end up marrying my TO?"

Sam smirked superiorly.

"I knew that."

Andy raised an eyebrow at him.

"You couldn't know that."

Sam's eyebrows went up.

"I'm not going to say I knew it, but yeah, I knew it, I was right."

Andy shook her head and laughed.

"So I slammed through the door and you thought, hey, a wife."

Sam shook his head.

"No, I thought wow, when did cops get sexy."

Andy snorted.

"Yeah right."

Andy changed the subject.

"So what should we do for our honeymoon?"

Andy blushed at the twinkle that came into Sam's eyes and turned up his mouth.

"You know what I mean."

"Subury."

Andy raised an eyebrow.

"_That's_ romantic."

Sam smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

Dov stood alone by the bar trying desperately not to look like he was looking for Chloe. Where in world did she go he had just seen her…been staring at her actually but-

"Dov!"

Dov jumped.

"Officer Price."

Chloe was right beside him. She was excited he could tell but guarded.

"I mean, Mrs. Cole. How are you."

Her face fell.

"Good."

Dov nodded.

"You?"

Dov nodded.

"Great."

Chloe nodded.

"Good."

For a long moment they stood silently.

Finally Chloe broke the silence.

"Did uh…did Nick tell you I came? UC to find you?"

That got Dov's attention.

"What? When-and how?"

Chloe shrugged.

"Gail helped me."

Dov smiled in spite of himself.

"Gail helped _you_?"

Chloe smiled too.

"Yeah, well, she owed me one."

For an instant they grinned at each other and it felt like old times.

Dov caught himself and looked ahead again.

"Why did you come?"

Chloe stepped in front of him forcing him to look at her.

"Because I want to explain it to you. Just dance with me Dov and I'll tell you the whole thing."

Dov looked at her a long moment.

"What about your husband?"

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"He isn't my husband anymore okay."

Dov studied her face before nodding.

Chloe grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.


End file.
